Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Pheonix
by Lalivre
Summary: This is a fifth year fic! Harry goes to the Weasleys and attends the European Cup! But when he returns to Hogwarts something is horribly wrong. Please R/R!!!!


Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Pheonix

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Pheonix

__

"No! Please! Not Harry!" 

"Stand aside, you silly girl."

"No! Please Kill me instead!" And so he did. Voldemort turned his ugly, white face away from the limp body of Lilly Potter and turned to her infant son. He raised his wand… 

Harry Potter awoke with a start. His face was covered in sweat and the old scar was burning on his forehead. He angrily thew his covers to the side and got out of his bed. It was still dark outside and Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was three thirty in the morning. He clamped his hand to his scar and walked quietly to the bathroom. 

Harry turned on the faucet and splashed water onto his face. He looked up at the mirror above the sink. A pale, almost 15 year old boy was staring back at him. His scar looked like it always did. He rubbed the scar one more time, wiped his face off, and went back to his bedroom. That was the third nightmare he had had that week. The other two were different, they reflected upon the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Over and over again, Harry saw Cedric Diggory, lying dead on the ground and Voldemort emerging from the giant cauldron. He remembered the figures coming out of Voldemort's wand, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, his father, his mother… Harry shook his head angrily, as though he was trying to shake the thoughts from his head. However, they remained in his memory, the images remained there, as though to haunt him to his dying day.

__

Which may be coming quite soon, Harry thought bitterly. He lay down again, and eventually fell asleep…

At around ten o'clock that morning Harry awoke. The Dursleys never woke him up anymore, out of fear and thinking that if they let him slept in they wouldn't see him as often. Harry walked sleepily over to his wardrobe and pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of large, baggy beige pants. He ran a brush through his hair, not that it did much good, put on his glasses and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was empty and there was a note on the refrigerator. 

__

Boy- It said

__

Gone to a movie for Dudley's birthday. Will be back around 5. DO NOT BLOW ANYTHING UP OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

Vernon Dursley

Harry laughed unenthusiastically at the note and threw it away. He pulled out the toaster and made himself some toast. He sat, eating his toast and reading the Muggle comics. Then he folded up the newspaper, put his plate in the dishwasher and went back up to his room. He was happy to find his owl, Hedwig, waiting for him with a letter. He stroked the snowy white owl and read his letter. It was from Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who was actually innocent, but no one knew this but Harry, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster. 

__

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope that you are having a good summer. Remember when I said that you would see me soon? Well, it won't be as soon as I hoped. You see, I'm busy with work for Voldemort. However, Professor Dumbledore sent someone over to check on you.

As if on cue the doorbell suddenly rang. Harry read the last sentence hurriedly-

__

If you need to call on me, just send Hedwig.

Sirius

Harry dropped the letter and ran downstairs. He opened the door and found- a cat sitting on the doorstep. The cat walked into the room and suddenly transformed. In an instant a young woman with curly black hair was standing in front of Harry. She was about a head taller than Harry and she had crystal blue eyes. 

"Hello Harry," She said. "I'm Arabella Figg." 

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking her hand. "Are you by any chance related to Mrs. Figg down the street?"

"Yes, actuallly," Said Arabella, "I'm her niece."

"Is Mrs. Figg a..."

"No, Harry, she's not a witch," Arabella replied, smiling. "Professor Dumbledore sent me over here to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm doing okay," Harry said.

"You haven't had any dreams?" Arabella said. "Your scar hasn't been hurting?"  
"No, I haven't had any dreams." Harry lied. He hated it when people made a fuss about him. "My scar hasn't hurt either."

Arabella seemed to know that he wasn't telling the truth. She arched her eyebrow and said, "hmm…"

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, if you are doing all right, I guess I'll be leaving now." 

"Bye," Harry said. He blinked, and Arabella had disappeared. 

"Good," Vernon Dursley said later that evening when they had returned. "You didn't blow anything up."

The house shook as Dudley walked through the front door of the house. The door had been enlarged earlier that summer, for the Dursleys had abandoned Dudley's diet. Dudley must have been wider than Ron was tall, and that's REALLY wide. 

"I'm hungry," Dudley bellowed, making the windows shake. 

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes Duddy-dinkums," Aunt Petunia said, looking lovingly at her overlarge son.

"But I'm hungry NOW," Dudley whined. 

"Why don't you go up to your room and watch TV until dinner's ready," Aunt Petunia said. 

"All right," Dudley grumbled, starting to walk up the stairs. The floorboards groaned with every step that Dudley took, trying to support his immense weight. 

"Boy!" Barked Uncle Vernon, obviously speaking to Harry. "Help your aunt with dinner."

"Yes sir," Harry said, not wanting to get on Uncle Vernon's bad side. He walked into the kitchen. 

"Harry, set the table," Aunt Petunia ordered. Harry pulled some forks and knifes out of the drawer and had just started to put them into place when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. 

They had just sat down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved a sigh and started to pull himself up out of his chair when the doorbell rang again, and again, and again.

"Wild!" came a voice from outside. "It plays music!" The Durselys's head all swiveled toward Harry and they glared at him. 

"Er… I'll get the door, I guess," Harry said. He got up out of his chair, feeling the eyes of the Dursley's glaring at the back of his head. Harry opened the door and found Mr. Weasley pushing the doorbell over and over again. Ron was standing behind him. 

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Harry said, still staring at Mr. Weasley. "Er… Mr. Weasley? You can stop know." Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry.

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley asked, straightening up and motioning to the doorbell. 

"That's a doorbell," Harry replied. "It notifies the people inside that they have a visitor. Most people only push the doorbell once though."

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said, turning pink in the ears. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Harry asked. 

"Didn't you get our letter?" Ron asked, frowning.

"No? Which owl did you send it with?"

"Pig," Ron replied. "He didn't arrive?"

"No, I- ouch!" Suddenly a small minute owl collided with the back of Harry's head. It was Pig, and he had a letter attached to his leg. He hooted happily, sitting on top of Harry's head. Harry took the owl off of his head and opened the letter.

__

Hey Harry, 

Dumbledore said that you could come to our house, even though it's only been three weeks since schools been out. We're going to go see the European Cup, which is happening here. France vs. England, should be a good game. We'll pick you up at 5:30 on Saturday. See you then!

Ron

"Who is it?" Bellowed Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. 

"Er- some friends," Harry yelled back, not daring to say the Weasley's name. "I'm leaving with them!" 

"Whatever," Uncle Vernon grumbled from the kitchen. 

"I'm going to go pack, really, really, quickly," Harry said. 

"I'll help," Ron said. The two of them rushed upstairs into Harry's room. 

"So, have you heard from Sirius?" Ron asked, throwing some of Harry's book into his trunk. 

"Yeah, I heard from him today," Harry said, cleaning out his wardrobe. "He's working on something for Dumbledore right now."

"Really? What?" Ron asked curiously. 

Harry shrugged. "He didn't say. Okay, I think that's everything… oh wait." Harry crawled under his bed and wrenched up the loose floorboard. He pulled out the other letters that he had gotten from his friends and crawled out from under the bed. He threw the letters in his trunk, closed the lid and latched it.

"'Kay, now I'm ready." Harry and Ron carried the heavy trunk down the stairs, Hedwig's cage on top of it. 

"Bye!" Harry said, as they passed the kitchen. Uncle Vernon grunted in reply. 

Outside, a Ministry car was waiting for them. A wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet opened the door as they got into the car. Then the driver drove away…

"Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, embracing Harry as he got out of the car. 

"I'm glad you could come."

"So am I," Harry said. "Another day with the Dursleys and I wold have screamed." 

Ron and Harry carried Harry's trunk up to his room. 

"Hermione's arriving tomorrow," Ron told Harry. "And on next Thursday we're going to the European Cup. Charlie is going with us, but Bill is in South America, doing something for Gringotts."

"How's Fred and George?" Harry asked, sitting down on Ron's bed. 

"They're okay," Ron said. "Causing trouble as usual. Last week they turned Ginny into a donkey with one of their lollypops. She didn't know it was cursed."

"How's Percy?" Harry asked. 

"Not good," Ron said darkly. "Earlier this summer he was all depressed because of

Mr. Crouch's death, but now he has a new job. He's vice president of the Department of International Cooperation."

"I bet he's happy about that."

"Happy is an understatement," Ron said. "I don't think I've seen him all week, he's been working so much." 

"Boys!" Called Mrs. Weasley. "Dinner."   
The two of them went downstairs to eat. 

A.N. How'd you like it? Well, please review!


End file.
